Spider-Man Gwen: Separation Anxiety Story 2 of 4 I Remember Gwen
by Scramjet
Summary: Three people reminise about the woman who changed there lives, and a fourth concluding story arc.
1. I Remember Gwen

Spider-Man Gwen: Separation Anxiety Story 2 of 4 I Remember Gwen

Introduction

Seperation Anxiety is a series of alternate tales concerning Peter and Gwen one where she's dead one where she never died and two where she comes back from the dead; none of these stories are connected to one another other then the general theme enjoy.

The following story Is a multi character piece based on Spider-Man: Blue, The I Remember Gwen short from Amazing Spider-Man #365 and ASM #492-495

"Another night without Peter!" Mary Jane thought in the apartment she shared with her husband Peter Parker Spider-Man "Another night wondering if ill ever see him again! The darkness reminds me that- no one is immortal! Only memories last—like my haunting thoughts of yesterday and Gwen Stacy!"

Mary Jane stops what she is doing and glances at some old photos "How lovely she was! What a wonderful couple she and Peter made! I hoped we'd be friends for life! Not all wishes come true!"

"We were so young, so happy! For such a little while! Why are these memories coming back in such a rush? That night that party I can almost hear the music again!

"I watched the pair as Flash commented on what they had with each other. I tried to sound like I didn't care. But I would have traded places with Gwen in seconds!"

"I tried to distract myself dancing with Harry but I couldn't tear myself away. Looks brains the coolest father in town and Peter!"

"But something happened the next day that changed our lives forever! Doctor Octopus was on the loose again. Peter web swung swiftly eagerly into battle—willing to face the deadliest menace in New York—Never dreaming what the horrendous outcome would be!"

"It happened to swiftly, to unexpectedly… One mighty tentacle lashed out shattering a rooftop chimney! Gwen's father commanding the police in the street below saw what happened…"The boy was saved! The man wasn't that lucky!"

"As he died George revealed to Peter that he knew his secret identity, his last words "take care of Gwen." Poor Peter! Not only did Gwen's father die in his arms... But after the funeral his whole world came undone!

"After the funeral Peter tried to comfort Gwen and was about to tell her what happened when she started muttering how much she hated Spider-Man for what happened. Peter was patient for weeks and gently tried to defend his alter ego but she couldn't take it. "How could I ever defend someone who'd try to defend the man who killed my father? Goodbye Peter!"

"When I learned there romance had gone Pffftt I knew it was my big chance… I tried to encourage her to see other men but I could see she was really heartbroken. That's when I did the last thing in the world I expected to do! "Listen Gwen you're mistaken about Peter! The guy is bonkers for you! He only spoke up for Spider-Man because he didn't want you to live the rest of your life bitter! Because he cares for you" "I – Never thought of it that way!"

"Minutes later they were in each other's arms! I had practically handed Peter over to her on a silver platter! I knew it was a fool thing to do! So why did it feel so good?

"To this day I'm happy I helped bring them together if only for such a little while. Gwen was so sweet, so unselfish, that she deserved all the happiness she could get – Because it was destined to end too soon, too tragically soon! Even now after all these years, I can hardly bear to think about it! During a battle with the Green Goblin, once again Peter suffered an agonizing loss! Even though I knew I would only be his second place I was there that time to comfort him and to love him."

"Slowly I put the photos back in the album. My eyes were to misty to see them clearly any longer. Even knowing the fate of poor Gwen – Even knowing that my life too, might always be in jeopardy – Even knowing the agony I endure each time Peter web swings into the gather darkness – I wouldn't trade our marriage for the world!"

"He's back! I musnt ever let him know how worried I was!" She quickly embraced him "Forget dinner I want to spend the rest of the night in your arms!"

"Warm welcome" Peter commented "what brought this on."

"Oh, I don't know. For some strange reason I feel it's terribly important – To make every moment count!"

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4


	2. Spider-Man: Blue Part 1 of 6

**Peter Parker**

**Spider-Man: Blue Part 1 Of 6**

_Note: The author does not celebrate Valentine's Day or any other holiday associated with paganism. This chapter took a long time to make I wanted to stay as true as possible to the masterpiece of Spider-Man: Blue which took us all back memory lane to the start of the best period in Spider-Man's history. Spider-Man Blue was such a masterpiece I was a bit intimidated to approach all six issues of it which is why its been a while since I posted the last chapter I didn't want to take the whole thing in one go and detract from it by cramming the whole thing in one chapter so iv decided to present it here pure unaltered an issue at a time. MJ's reflection in the first chapter and the one right here in Blue are canonical the third one is going to be original the fourth and final Arc of this story is canonical and makes a good conclusion I might have a special surprise in store for serious Gwen fans._

**Chapter 1 My Funny Valentine**

It was Valentines Day and as he did for the past five years Peter dressed himself in costume and swung towards the George Washington Bridge. Arriving at the top he dropped a rose as he did every year and reflected briefly the pain was to great however and he left. A few hours later Peter went into the attic he had rummaged through the old items recently and found a tape recorder.

"Klik whrrr um… testing… testing one two three. I hope this works klik whrrr.

"Uh. Okay where do I begin? Id write this all down but there's a reason im a photographer and not… well…

"You see iv come to the conclusion that things need to get really, really bad before they can get good. Not really really good, although I wouldn't mind some of that. I guess when you look at the way my life turned out so far it's about the only way you can look. Good follows bad. Kind of amazing."

"It's Valentines Day and I don't feel like being anybody's valentine, but as odd as it seems, I find myself wanting to talk to you. I remember the first time. How you sent me a card that wasn't signed. You just drew one of those happy faces. I asked once who sent me all of those cards and you told me how you had to get my attention somehow."

"Where could my head have been that I wasn't paying attention to you? What was it that my uncle Ben used to say? "Youth is wasted on the wrong people." I know you'll never hear this, but someday … there may be someone who should know about us…

"Your name was Gwen Stacy and mine was Peter Parker. This is the story of how we fell in love or more appropriately, how we almost didn't fall in love"

"So there's this place I stop by every year. Nobody knows. I don't make a big deal out of it. It's about remembering someone who was so important to me I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. I didn't know that meant she was going to spend the rest of Her life with me."

"There is nothing I can do about it and iv come to accept that. But when you lose someone you love everybody tells you to pick up and move on. "Don't dwell on the past it's what she would have want. And that makes me smile like I would ever want to forget you. The way your hair would fall across your face, the way you sipped your soda. Hello Gwen my funny valentine."

"But like I said before something good could happen… something really bad had to happen… Now when I say bad I'm not talking overdrawn at the bank bad. I'm talking super villain (in this case it was the Green Goblin) knows your secret identity, has you held hostage, intends to kill you then everyone in your family bad."

Peter's mind drifted to that moment years ago as he had stood unmasked restrained and staring into the grotesque face of his archenemy as he hovered on his glider and savored his victory.

"Take a long look Parker because this is the last face you are ever going to see."

"Oh and one last thing. The goblin turned out to be the father of the guy who would be my best friend. My best friend starting to see how this bad/good thing works?"

Peter sat defiant a self taught comedian ready to unleash his arsenal.

"Don't I get a say in this? I mean as far as faces go green and lumpy wouldn't be my first choice. I don't even think it would make my top five."

Peter's tried to free his arms from the metal cords behind the chair.

"What's the matter Norman? Don't want me to see your pearly whites before I go through the pearly gates?"

The Goblin leaned closer to Peter until there noses were a mere inch apart.

"You think I'm afraid to face you? Me?"

"Actually I was betting on to ugly to face me. But if you want to go with afraid I can work with that, too."

"What are y—oopfh"

Still stuck to his chair Peter had kicked the hovering villain right in the jaw knocking both backwards. Peter's chair fell and landed as he finally started to free himself from the restraints.

"What am I doing? You're kidding right? This is pretty much super hero 101 came with the manual along with the mask."

Peter stood in a crouch while Norman had recovered and was flying behind him.

"Oh that's right , I forgot as a supervillain you don't get the same handbook that we get."

"Rest assured Parker the only reason you could have broke free was because I wanted it so."

Peter webbed the front of his glider.

"Well rest assured Norman—

He swung the webline behind his back since his wrist were still bound and knocked Norman off and onto his laboratory desk.

"I don't give a damn!"

Peter snapped through the restraints on his wrist and put his mask back on.

"All right Goblin!"

He leapt into action firing both of his webshooters.

"Let's finish this once and for all!"

"At the time, I wasn't quite sure what I meant. I just knew only one of us was walking out of the warehouse. And it was going to be me!"

The webs fired attached the Goblin's hands to the wall.

"Cursed webbing!"

"Hey haven't you heard? Catches thieves just like flies!"

Spiderman began punching Norman in the face.

"And why is it always referred to as cursed webbing? It seems to me be attractive webbing or even inventive webbing. We spiders take it personally. You're going to respect the webbing, Gobby just like your going to respect me—ungh!

Norman broke through the webbing and his glider slammed into Peter's shoulder from behind. Spider-Man barely managed to leap out of the way as the Goblin fired his finger blaster.

"You're nothing but a punk kid."

"I have to admit—I was hitting him with everything I had and he just wasn't going to fold."

Spider-Man continued with the acrobatics as his enemy tossed a dozen of his bat shaped throwing knives.

"In fact I was more than a little disappointed to discover your secret identity. My nemesis turns out to be a schoolboy. A disappointment just like my son a pathetic sniveling loser who will never make anything out of himself."

"Now why'd have to go and bring Harry into this Norman? I don't even like the guy all that much!"

Spider-Man clearly hit a nerve as his enemy reacted as if not able to toss the next pumpkin bomb fast enough.

"You leave my son out of this!"

Spider-Man easily caught the bomb with his webbing.

"We having a little pronoun problem here, Norman you brought Harry up!"

Spider-Man began swinging the bomb around he had to time this just right.

"But you know the old saying the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree. You know an awful lot about acorns don'tcha Norman? I mean your both plain nuts!"

Spider-Man let the bomb go free and it detonated less than a yard from its owner knocking him out and igniting some flammables. Spider-Man approached the figure quickly but cautiously.

"At first, I thought he was dead. And I'm ashamed to say, Gwen in that moment, I was relieved. It could have ended right there. All my worries… Gone. And, Maybe, you would still be…"

"C'mon, Norman nap time is over, Hope you've got room for some some milk, cookies, and another punch in the face."

Peter reached for the Goblin's mask when the man started to cough.

"Can't breathe-"

"It should have been so easy. If I just left him there. The smoke, the fire by the time anyone found him…"

Spider-Man removed the mask and Norman slowly rose a frightened expression on his face.

"What… What are these clothed…? Have… Have to get home… Harry will be worried…"

"I wanted to tell myself he was lying. He was faking his memory loss. But there was something in his voice his concern about Harry it reminded me of my Aunt May."

Spiderman tossed the Goblin's mask into the fire and helped him remove the rest of the costume.

"I didn't need my Spider-Sense to know he was being genuine."

"New York City Fire Department! Is there anyone in there?"

Spider-Man held on to Norman as he ran out the front door the fire department already at work.

"This man needs help!"

"Even then, I think I knew that was the understatement of the year."

Spider-Man dropped the man off and leapt into the air firing a webline. One of the firemen called out after him.

"Wait a second! You can't just run away!"

"I'm not running. I'm swinging!"

"But what went on here? Who is this guy?

"That's Norman Osborn. He—He's a hero. He helped stop the Green Goblin."

"What happened to the Goblin?"

"Dead. The Green Goblin is dead."

The next day Spider-Man swung through the city and landed on the roof of the Daily Bugle.

"I took the photographs to Mr. Jameson over at the Daily Bugle. We had played this scene a dozen times and even then I knew we would do it a hundred more. We still do."

A few minutes later Jameson stood behind his desk staring at a picture of the Green Goblin getting a hit to the face.

"The Green Goblin is dead. Uh-huh. I'll believe that when I see it and maybe not even then. And we're supposed to take that maniac wall crawlers word that a man died and he didn't have a thing to do with it."

"Mr. Jameson if you don't want the photographs, I'm sure there are plenty of other places I can-"

"Who said anything about not wanting your photographs Parker? You kids today. You play that rock and roll music so loud you can't hear a thing when a person's talking to you."

"Then about getting paid, sir-"

"You get paid like any other freelancer, Parker. Two weeks after you voucher from that given Friday. What more could be fair than that."

Peter and Jameson exited the office the staff busy at work.

"I know that's the usual way, but there's something I want to buy and I could use-"

"Do I look like a savings and loan? You get paid just like any other-"

"Jonah! Hello, Peter." Robby said "Jonah if you want to run the Goblin story on the front page-"

"—I do and if I could figure out how to get a banner headline Spider-Man: Murdere, I'd run that, too!"

"Well, we just got a tip that Norman Osborn has been moved to Memorial Hospital. Could be a photo op that-"

"Good get Sheldon on it."

"Phil is covering the Tony Stark trial,"

"I could do it. Mister Osborn is the father of one of my friends at school—sort of—and I could get in there, no problem."

"I think Peter can handle it, J.J."

"But if I do, could I get paid right away?"

"You just get me that photograph, Parker."

"I'm on it, Mister Jameson!" Peter said as he rushed away

"I can't tell you how that instills me with confidence."

"Why do you always ride him, Jonah? Peter's a good kid."

"Good kid there's an oxymoron if iv ever heard one!"

Spider-Man swung over the hospital and landed on the roof.

"Now I'm not entirely sure why I so readily volunteered for the job. Sure I knew Harry, buy he was hardly what I would call a friend. Maybe, it was that I just couldn't resist making sure that when Norman woke up and saw my face, the nightmare was really over."

Peter opened the door to the hospital room and saw Harry standing next to his father who lied unconscious on the hospital bed.

"Harry…?"

"Parker…? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your dad.."

"Oh… They… The doctors tell me I almost lost him. He can't remember anything that happened even how he got here. I'm… I'm going to have to take care of him for a while."

"I guess this is what they mean when they say the son becomes the father and the father… the son."

"You'll work it out, Harry I can only tell you that growing up without a dad—anything you've got to do is worth it."

Peter and Harry stepped out of Norman's room and into the hallway.

"Hey, um… I should probably let you guys alone… give your dad some time to rest."

"I… didn't know or guess I forgot you don't have-"

"-Parents? I'm pretty used to it. My Aunt May is about as close to being my mom as… She's great."

The elevator doors opened behind them Gwen and Flash stepped out the former with flowers.

"Listen I know we don't hang around much, but coming here—That means a lot, Pete.

"No sweat what are friends for?"

Peter started to walk away as Flash and Gwen approached Harry.

"Hey, Harry! What'ya hear, What'ya say?" Flash asked as Harry directed them

"Was that Parker you were with?"

"He stopped by to visit."

"Why"

"Lay off, Flash. Turns out Pete's an okay guy."

"And that's how it started. I turned back and just for a moment I saw you looking right at me. I turned into a puddle.

The next day Peter had just informed his Aunt of his intentions as she washed the dishes and he ate a meal.

"A motorcycle…? I don't know Peter those things can be so dangerous."

"I'd be careful Aunt May, you know that. Only it doesn't really matter. I didn't have the money and the guy at the store said he cant hold it much longer…"

Aunt May reached into the cookie jar and removed an envelope.

"I never told you, but your Uncle Ben drove a motorcycle when we first met. The leather jacket, his hair all back. He was so handsome…"

His Aunt placed the opened envelope on the table.

"Ben and I always knew someday you'd want a car. Not a new one, but something to… Get you around. But if this money, we saved goes towards a motorcycle—and that makes you happy—I'm sure Ben wont mind us bending the rules a bit."

Thanks, Aunt May. Only thing is, I don't want to catch you popping wheelies up and down the West Side Highway."

"Oh, Peter…"

"I'll never know how my Uncle Ben knew that Aunt May was the only one for him—but she was, is, and always will be one in a million."

Peter entered the shop he had the money and the bike was right there waiting for him.

"Motorcycles are like women, son." Al said "You've been coming here a few months and between you and me—you wont know if you like her until you take her out for a spin."

"No I know that it's just…"

"I'd gone against the Green Goblin, Doctor Doom and the Rhino but making this decision spending that much money… and then maybe by chance or maybe god has a sense of humor and we're all part of the joke—the gang walked by out front. And you were laughing. Not at me I don't even know what it was all about. But just seeing you that happy…"

"I'll take it."

"Maybe popularity isn't something with two wheels you can buy at a store. But right about then, it sure felt like it"

The next day Flash Gwen and Harry were leaving the ESU campus.

"So… We all meet over at The Silver Spoon?" Flash asked

Gwen sighed

"Say, what's with you dollface?"

"I don't know can't we find someplace new?"

Suddenly Peter sped past them on his motorcycle before parking.

"Hey watch it, jerk!" Flash said

"Nice wheels Pete." Harry said as the trio calmed down and began to admire his ride.

"Thanks Harry. Anybody want a ride?"

"Sure you don't need training wheels with that thing, Parker?" Flash said

"Is it fast?" Gwen asked eyeing him

"Not too fast."

"I like it fast." She said clinging to the smiling hero as he sped away.

"Gwen Stacy. All kinds of amazing."

At May's home a shadowy figure rang the doorbell.

"Right about then I couldn't imagine my life getting any better. Guess I still had a lot to learn about how this good/bad thing works…"

Aunt May opened the door.

"Oh dear me. Peter isn't home now but your welcome to wait,"

"That's all right, May. Some other time. Got places to go and people to see."

The figure started to walk away.

"I'm sure that Peter will be sorry he missed you."

"May… you can bet on it."


	3. Spider-Man: Blue Part 2 of 6

**Spider-Man: Blue Part 2 Of 6**

Chapter 2 Let's Fall In Love

"Klik Wjhrrr Um… Where was I? I put down the tape recorder for just a second and… Huh… I lost my train of thought. I'm… I'm not sure who is ever going to listen to this, but this story our story is something that should be remembered. So here I am with this tape recorder that's so old, it probably my Uncle Ben's… talking to a girl that… That… Just like that thought I lost I can't get it back again. People stay with you for as long as you remember them. I don't want to forget you Gwen Stacy. Stay with me…"

Spider-Man hung upside down on a webline near a newsstand reading the Daily Bugle the headline Green Goblin Dies In Fire. Spider-Man Flees Police At Scene. The man at the stand was annoyed.

"This aint no lendin, library." He said "That's two bits for the paper."

"With all the news I make for J. Jonah Bonehead, you'd think id get a free subscription."

"Yeah whatever. Twenty five cents or I call a cop."

"The Green Goblin was dead. There it was in black and white. Of course, you've got to question anything you read in the Daily Bugle. After all according to them, I'm a menace. Me."

Spider-Man dropped a quarter on a webline.

"Thanks you can keep the change."

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Everybody's a comedian…" the man said as he removed the quarter and watched as the hero swung away.

Suddenly a shadow covered figure appeared near the man at the newsstand.

"Let me see that newspaper."

"Mister for twenty five cents you can own your very-"

The figure just grabbed it.

"T-Take it, I'm just trying to make a livin'-"

"Quiet."

The figure quickly read the article Spider-Man had been reading through.

"Then it is true, The Green Goblin is dead. Then that's bad for me and worse for Spider-Man."

The scene shifts to Professor Warren's class at the ESU campus.

"Now if I wasn't about to take the Daily Bugle's word, I certainly wasn't about to take the word of Norman Osborn himself. So I regularly "unintentionally" dropped by to visit Norman and oddly enough, more and more became friends with his son Harry. The closer I got to Harry at the hospital, the closer that meant back at college the closer I got to… you."

"Do you like what you see?" Gwen asked as she stared at Peter through a beaker as she sat next to a cluttered table in the classroom.

"Okay I admit at this point I wasn't the smoothest… you should try talking to Gwen Stacy sometime and see how you do.

"Um… Hi Gwen."

"The chemical reaction you got when you added the catalyst to the two polymers. Did you get the reaction you expected."

"At this point Gwen, I don't know what to expect."

"Hmm."

"Just because I had spider-sense didn't mean I had common sense"

"Well maybe we could or should get together for a study session…?"

"Sure how about… tonight…?"

"Eight O'Clock? The Silver Spoon?"

"You have to understand. I was just making the transition from Peter Parker bookworm to Pete's not such a bad guy and not everything was going to plan."

Flash suddenly showed up behind Gwen and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ooo… and Flash Thompson picks off Parker's forward pass."

"More like pass interference, Flash." Gwen said

"I'd say it's off-sides, for sure." Peter added

Just watch yourself Parker. Just because Harry gives you a hall pass, doesn't mean you get a free ride.'

"Uh-Oh two metaphors in one day, Flash careful you don't hurt yourself—"

"Mister Parker." Warren interrupted

"Professor Warren-? Peter said facing his teacher.

"Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Uh—No sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Maybe if I separate you from your little social club back there, the rest of us could get some work done."

Flash grinned as he and Gwen watched Parker walk away.

"See you later, Parker like in another lifetime." Flash said

"Flash does anything ever get through that football helmet you have permanently strapped to your head?" Gwen said thoroughly annoyed

"You've got me wrong gorgeous, when Flash is off the field the helmet gets in stored.?"

"Along with what's in it."

Peter and Gwen's eyes meet as he briefly looks at her over his shoulder.

"And I remember being foolish enough to think let's fall in love."

An hour later Peter started swinging towards the Bugle.

"It was silly, really impossible Gwen Stacy interested in me?"

Meanwhile the Rhino was locked up at the police station in a room full of knockout gas. Two cops stood watching him through the glass.

"Can you believe they're going to let that thing into the courthouse?"

"Everybody gets his day. They don't know how to get that suit off, so he goes as he goes."

"Hate to think what happens if he wakes-"

"Suddenly a figure sneaks up behind them and smashes there heads together. He doesn't even watch them go down as he punches the air flush button. The Rhino groans as the gas starts to exit the cell.

A few minutes later Spider-Man is just one swing away from landing on the roof of the Bugle.

"As if my life weren't complicated enough, I knew that if I wanted to seriously take a run at dating Gwen, I'd have to be able to… Well… Pay for the dates. It wasn't just that either. I had college and the motorcycle and Aunt May and that meant my weekly go-around with J. Jonah Jameson.

Peter stood next Jameson as the publisher headed towards his office.

"What is it with you and money, Parker? Didn't I just pay you last week?"

"Sure and that was for the pictures I took last week. What about the ones from this week? Look Mister Jameson, all I'm asking for is an advance so my Aunt doesn't have to worry about the bills."

"Listen kid I used to have an Aunt who worried about money all the time too."

"Really what happened to her?"

"She died!" Jameson said as he slammed his office door closed.

At that moment Robbie showed up ready to help as always.

"Hello Peter. Don't let Jonah get you down his heart is in the right place."

"Yeah in somebody else's body…"

"Look, Um… The Rhino just busted out of Midtown and is tearing up Broadway."

"The Rhino?!"

"You get us some photos and I'll speak to Jonah."

"I won't let you down Robbie!"

"I know you wont Peter. I know you wont…"

"You see, this was the so called comedy of my life. I wanted a date wit h a girl like Gwen, but I didn't have the money, I could get the money, but only if I took some photos of the Rhino beating the snot out of me.."

"I Want Spider-Man!" The Rhino yelled surrounded by destroyed buildings

"Any way I did the math…"

Spider-Man slingkicked the villain from behind.

"It was worth it!"

"Yarh!"

"Geez, Rhino if you want to get together you don't have to wreck the city you could do it the way all supervillains do. Just send flowers and a note although a candy-gram is nice."

Spider-Man leapt over the Rhino's head as he charged oblivious to the figure watching the battle from above.

"There really wasn't much known about the Rhino at the time. He was unbelievably strong maybe the strongest guy I ever fought up till then.

"You think because of my size I'm slow." The Rhino said

Spider-Man punched him in the back of the head while upside down his feet sticking to a nearby wall.

"No I think because of your size you should lay off the fast food. If you ask me "do I look fat in this outfit?" You're not going to like what I have to say!"

The Rhino finally managed to deliver a might blow to the webslinger knocking him off the wall.

"This hide is what makes me the Rhino! This hide is what's going to kill you!"

Before Spider-Man could even get to his feet he was firing webs from both wrist at Rhino's head.

"Well then let's get you out of that old thing and into something more practical."

"Like a tutu." He added as he vaulted over the charging villain. Rhino proceeded to crash through the nearest building which quickly began to collapse ontop of him.

"Gotta hand I to you Rhino you really bring down the house!"

Spider-Man hanged upside down over the wreckage as he searched for his enemy in the rubble it wasn't long before the police showed up and Spider-Man found a small piece of the Rhino armor that had fallen off.

"That was a pretty brave thing, going one on one with that monster!" a cop said

"Thanks do me a favor an write a letter to the Daily Bugle."

"What is that thing?"

"I'm not sure… it looks like a piece of the Rhino's can you guys hold down the fort while I go check this out?"

"Take your time he's not going anywhere."

"Don't be so sure I'll be back as soon as I can."

As Spider-Man left the scene a small chunk of the rubble moved. The hero soon found himself in Connors Lab at ESU crouching on one of his desk. Connors was examining the chunk under a microscope when Spider-Man spoke up.

"What do you think doc?"

"I think… I know what were dealing with here…"

"I took the problem to Doctor Curt Connors. Poor doc if my life was made up of bad things turning good… his was the opposite. How else does a devoted family man who wanted only to regenerate his missing arm become… the very thing that would keep him from his wife and son?"

"It' a pretty sophisticated manipulation of actual Rhinoceros DNA and something similar to Kevlar or Adamantium. Self replicating not unlike… the genetic manipulation that brought about… my own problems."

"Can we separate the DNA bond? Introduce a catalyst that would create a chemical reaction with two polymers?"

"I keep forgetting that you have a background in science."

"Actually that one was courtesy of a pretty girl I know. How's your lady and the boy?"

Conner's used his one hand to unlock a freezer door.

"They're well, thank you. In fact I'm confident enough about my… condition that I've invited them up from Florida next week. I'd like to show them the city."

Spider-Man descended from the table as Connors removed some items from the freezer.

"Doc… in order to help me, you'll need to come into contact with the same chemicals—"

"That may or may not turn me into the Lizard? You said people's lives are at stake so long as the Rhino is free-"

"Sure, but…"

"Then Id say it's worth it wouldn't you?" Connors said as he gazed at a photo of his family as Spider-Man went to work with the compounds.

A half hour later the Rhino continued his rampage neither gunfire or police vehicles seemed to be able to stop him.

"You Cant Run From Me Spider-Man! I'll find you If I Have To Bring The Whole City Down."

Suddenly the Rhino was struck in the face with a thick stream of orange colored webbing.

"Hold it right there, young man." Spider-Man said as he fired more webbing at the armor on his head and neck "I leave you alone for a few minutes and look at this mess you've made." He leapt twenty feet over the Rhino's head and fired some webbing on the blinded enemies shoulders "You're not going anywhere until you've cleaned this all up." He fired more webbing as he hung on a line just a few feet from the struggling villain. "Then we're going to have a little talk about your allowance." He now hung inches from the face of the nearly mummified Rhino. "You're in a lot of trouble son."

Even restrained the Rhino continued to blindly thrash about.

"Uh-Oh." Spider-Man said as he leapt out of the way.

"Enough." Rhino said "Itsy" he punched Spider-Man in the chest "Bitsy" he knocked him over so hard he broke a fire hydrant "Spider." He finished as Spider-Man lay on the ground.

Spider-Man started to rise and saw that most of Rhino's armor had dissolved just as he had hoped.

"Gahh! What—What's happening to me?!"

"Well whatdya know? Down came the rain and washed the Rhino out. Hope you liked the special webbing a friend and I cooked up for you. I know it's not quite cupcakes, but didn't we talk about you weight?"

"Spider-Man moved in to deliver a blow to O'Hurn's gut.

"Guess what I just realized, Tubby for all your talk, your not so tough. You're just a big bully."

Spider-Man delivered an uppercut that knocked off what little remained of his enemies head armor.

"I know something about being bullied."

O'Hurn collapsed to the ground.

"More than anybody me age should know."

As Spider-Man left the scene he was oblivious to a figure that had watched the battle from a nearby rooftop

"That night I had aches and pains in places I didn't think could have aches and pains. But I had beaten the Rhino the strongest brute this side of the Hulk and all I could think about was how a little innocent comment from Gwen had saved the day."

"Once again a figure stands outside the Parker home waiting.

"Maybe it was only going to be a study session, but the way I looked at it, every second I could spend with Gwen, I was the luckiest guy in town."

Peter walked down the stairs in a suit to go out to his "study session."

"Okay Aunt May! I'll be back later so don't wait up-"

He stopped as he saw Aunt May serenely standing between himself and the door.

"Or stand there… Aunt May is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh, heavens no. I was just thinking how handsome you look."

"Yeah but who'd notice when I'm standing next to the prettiest girl east of the Mississippi?"

"It's just that you took so much time to get ready and here you are… all just to meet Mary Jane Watson."

"I… did? Peter said with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh Peter, your too funny."

Ding Dong

"Why…here she is now…"

"Mary Jane Watson was Anna Watson's niece. The sort of girl I pictured as "She has very nice friends" and "she makes homemade soup" and "she can knit." Believe me, all that was on my mind was, how long could it take? I'd be polite and greet this nice whatever and be on my way and maybe, just maybe, id be a little late and Gwen would understand."

His aunt opened the door.

"How long…"

"Peter this is Mary Jane Watson."

"could it…"

"You're Mary Jane Watson?" Peter asked amazed as he stared at the most gorgeous redhead the eighteen year old had ever seen.

"take?"

"Face it, Tiger you just hit the Jackpot!"

"And all at once, Gwen I didn't think you'd understand at all…"


	4. Spider-Man: Blue Part 3 of 6

**Spider-Man: Blue Part 3 Of 6**

Chapter 3 Anything Goes

Mary Jane's beautiful face.

"Klik Whrrr um… klik klik whrrr um… klik klik whrrr okay, I can spin a web any size… I should be able to do… uh… this… klik whrr you see, when I started out making these tapes… I knew we were going to get to this part, Gwen. I mean, even though you're never gonna hear this… someone will. And I'm sure they're going to ask what kind of idiot talks about one beautiful girl to another beautiful girl…? And uh the answer is… this kind of idiot. Me. Peter Parker. Because you really can't tell the story of how Gwen Stacy and I fell in love without talking about."

"See anything you like?"

Peter, Harry and Gwen watching as Flash talks to MJ who is selecting a tune on a jukebox.

"…Mary Jane Watson."

"Yeah I was thinkin' how much I'd like to press 34D—you got me babe." Flash said

"Uh-huh it'd be more like… 4F That'll be the day." Mary Jane says

"Who" some guy says

"Is" Harry says

"That" some guy says

"Girl?! Another guy finishes

"MJ starts walking towards the table grinning.

"Hey don't you know who I am?" Flash says

"You're Flash Thompson, B.M.O.C…"

"Well yeah and…?"

"You're Flash Thomson, B.M.O.C…"

"Huh?"

MJ leans over on the table next to Harry and Gwen and removes a French fry from a basket.

"Hello Harry."

"Have we… uh… met?"

"Oh c'mon, everybody's wild about you."

"Really-"

"And I can see why."

"Why?"

"You gonna eat all those French fries?"

Gwen staring at Mary Jane.

"Now, I didn't want you to think I brought Mary Jane around to show her off or… well whatever you might have thought. It was more like an obligation, okay? Because she was my Aunt May's best friends niece. I mean, it was the least I could do, right?"

"and you've gotta be-" Mary Jane says

"MJ…?"

Everyone stared as Mary Jane left the table and leaned up against Peter.

"Sorry I was late. Guess you found the place okay?"

'Hello, Petey have a French fry. I was just getting to know the gang."

"Really then I guess I don't have to introduce you to…"

Gwen spoke up

"She's quite the girl "Petey" where have you been keeping her?"

MJ held onto Peter as he stood dumbfounded.

"Um…hi Gwen."

"This is some set-up, girl love the guy to gal ratio my kind of place."

Peter looked over his shoulder at Gwen as Mary Jane started to push him away.

"Buy me a cup of tea will you Petey?"

"Sure."

Flash stood as he and the other guys watched and Gwen applied some makeup.

"I don't get it." Flash said

"What's there to get?" Harry said

"Parker knows her?"

"looks that way."

"I don't get it."

"Wake up, Flash what you know about Peter Parker couldn't fill a thimble." Gwen says

"I still don't get it."

Peter and Mary Jane talking at the counter as an employee hands them a cot cup of tea.

"So that's Gwen Stacy." Mary Jane says

"Um… Yeah." Peter says

"She's gorgeous…"

"MJ…"

"…If you like that sort of blond gorgeous look."

"Where was the radioactive man when you really needed him?"

Television displaying a reporter.

"And when was I going to learn to be careful what I wish for?"

"We're coming to you live from Penn Station where police are searching for the so-called Lizard."

A black and white image of the Lizard.

"We're going to show you now a photograph that ran in the Daily Bugle of this creature—He or it could be a mutant—"

"Look at that! I took that photograph!" Peter says.

Peter and Mary Jane look at the television in a brief moment of concern.

"Well far be it for me to tell you how to do your job—but isn't this what you'd call a photo op?"

"Well yeah but—look MJ I'm with you and-"

"And you're still going to be handsome. I'm going with you it sounds exciting!"

"I am? You are? It does?"

Mary Jane pulls him out by his necktie.

"S'lomg boys and girl. Catch you later!"

"Um… bye… Gwen."

Harry sipping from a cup as Gwen watches them leave.

"Bye, Peter." Gwen says

"So Parker knows… her?" one of the guys adds.

Mary Jane reveling in the sensation as she rides with Peter on his motorcycle.

"I guess I could just plead insanity and throw myself on the mercy of the court. I mean, you were just starting to notice me, Gwen, and oh, boy, I brought in the "Oh, girl"…"

"Wheeehah! C'mon Pete-o can't move this thing any faster?!"

"Mary Jane Watson anything goes."

Peter stops the motorcycle at the station.

"Well, this is it, MJ and there are cops everywhere."

"But the Lizard's in there and you're out here."

"So maybe with my press card…?"

Before Peter can do anything MJ sighs jumps of and starts walking towards the police line.

"Follow me."

"Follow… you?"

"Mary Jane Watson does not stand behind the velvet rope."

Mary Jane faces a slightly obese policeman.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, mister police officer?"

"MJ… what're you up to? Oh."

Peter takes advantage of the opportunity and sneaks behind the line.

"How you doin?" the cop ask

"Me? Unhappy."

"And how can New York's finest make you happy?"

"I mean, this is kind of a drag isn't it? I've got places to go and people to see…"

"I think it was right about then, I realized that even though her distraction got me inside the police line—MJ was always going to be the center of attention—and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that…"

Spider-Man swinging inside the station.

"So, I did what I always do when faced with a personal problem, Gwen."

"Hello, fellow New Yorkers! I'm looking for a guy about so big. He's green and has an unusual skin condition?"

"I go webswinging."

Peter descends upside down on a webline and spots Connor's wife and son.

"The Lizard was actually a friend of mine—of Spider-Man's—named Curt "doc" Connors. Spider-Man knew his wife, his little boy—they were good people with a bad problem."

"Say, aren't you Billy Connors?"

"Spider-Man! We came up on the train to see my dad—all the way from Florida!"

"I… I'm sure I saw Curt. In the crowd and then… I'm scared what's happened to him… I don't want to worry Billy."

"I'll find him Mrs. Connors. Your husband's going to be okay just go to the hotel or wherever your staying. I'll find him."

Spider-Man running along the side of a tunnel.

"I had to hand it to Mrs. Connors even though she knew her husband had a Jekyll and Hyde thing with the lizard, she stood by him. They kept the secret from the boy, but nothing could keep their love apart. I… had hoped someday to have something like that with you Gwen…"

"Here Lizard, Lizard, Lizard! Here, Lizard, Liz-"

He stopped his movements.

"Spidey-Sense—I could kiss you!"

The Lizard was rapidly crawling on all fours towards him.

"Sssspider-Man!"

Spider-Man punches the reptilian monster in the face.

"Hey, Lizzy, glad you could make it. I had always heard about those giant crocodiles living in the New York sewers y'know the ones that got there cause kids flushed their pets down the toilet and they got all big and ugly. Is that how you got here? Some youngster flush you down the toilet and I realize Penn Station isn't a sewer I mean I isn't supposed to be-"

The Lizard grabs Spider-Man by the throat.

"Urk"

"You talk to much! You've alwaysss talked to much!"

"Oh fine, I was ack just trying to make a little conversation gah before-"

Spider-Man lands another blow

"—I kick you-"

The Lizard hits Spider-Man with his tail.

"Unngh!"

"Ssssilence!"

The Lizard holds on to Spider-Man's shoulder and points at the other end of the track.

Chuga Chuga Chuga Chuga

"Do you sssee that train, Ssspider-Man?

The Lizard now holds Spider-Man in a headlock

"Think of that train assss evolution in action. Just assss the Dinosaur passed away sssso man could rule the planet… the time has come for the reptiles to return to their rightful place assss-"

Spider-Man leaps up slamming the Lizard against the roof of the tunnel.''

"And you think I talk to much? Yeesh!"

Chuga Cuga Chuga

Spider-Man and the Lizard stand on opposite sides of the train as it passes.

Chuga Chuga Chuga Chuga Chuga

As the Lizard starts to run a shadowy figure speaks to him.

"Come with me I can lead you to safety."

"Why? Why would you help me…?"

"Because we want the same thing the death of Spider-Man."

"That'sss not what I want you know nothing of what I want. I will follow you out of here, but if you or Sssspider-Man or anyone interferes with my plansss… then I will kill you all…"

"So we shall see…"

Spider-Man finally finds himself at the spot his foe had been just a moment ago but he's

"Gone. Wonderful…"

Peter holding his camera outside as Mary Jane leans on his motorcycle.

""I've got some great shots MJ—and I couldn't have done it without—What's the matter?"

"Did someone throw you down a flight of stairs?"

"Oh well, y'know, it can get kind of rough out there—the crowds—Spider-Man even showed up and-"

"C'mere…"

"Why…?"

"Combat duty deserves a little hazard pay."

Mary Jane kisses him on his bruised forehead.

"If I knew I was working on the reward system I might have thrown myself in front of a train."

"Whatever makes my guy happy."

"My guy? She called me her guy. You've got to understand Gwen okay maybe you don't have to understand, but… when a girl says that, guys take it a certain way. And when you're dealing with a girl like MJ… well… r… where was i?"

"Listen… MJ as much as I'd like to stay and play night nurse—iv gotta get these photos to the Bugle if I want to get the exclusive. Can we—"

Mary Jane walks away still smiling.

"Go duty calls!"

"Do you need a ride-?"

"I have no needs, Tiger. As you're sure to find out where MJ goes the party goes!"

Peter Parker standing trying to take it all in.

Spider-Man swinging towards campus.

"So much for my guy…"

The Lizard trashing Connor's lab.

"Now as strange as it seems, the Lizard didn't know he actually was Doc Connors. all he knew was that Connors had acsess to the chemicals that could make more reptile creatures, DNA that sort of thing. So there was only one place where he could have slithered off to… the good doctor's private laboratory."

"No! all these ssscribblesss and formulasss are meaninglessss! It's Connor's I want! Connors!"

Spider-Man web yanks the handle of a liquid nitrogen tank.

"Lizzy was finding out that having a nifty tail and a tiny reptile brain wont get you the blue ribbon at the science fair."

"Connors!

Spider-Man delivers a solid punch.

"Connors? Connors? No, we're sorry, Lizzy, there's no Connors here right now. But we do have some lovely parting gifts for our scaly friend! Tell im Spidey!"

Spider-Man continues his offensive with an uppercut.

"Well, first off, we have the home game version of beat the pants off the Lizard!"

Spider-Man leaps out of the way as the Lizard swipes at him with his tail.

"If nothing else, I'll sssee to it that you never leave this room alive!"

Spider-Man webs the Lizard in the face.

"Comes complete with your very own Spider-Sense, so you that you eont get caught by that darn swinging tail! And there's plenty of our patented Spider-Man webbing to really gunk up your Lizard!"

Spider-Man restrains the blinded creature with his webbing.

"What—What'sss happening to me—why—am I—sssso slow..."

"Not available in stores void where prohibited. Florida, Ohio and Utah add additional sales tax."

Spider-Man delivers a final blow to the Lizard's snout.

"The Lizard not included."

Spider-Man webs him up to a very large piece of equipment.

There's a reason why all you creepy crawlies all live down south Lizzy. Reptiles? The ones you think are going to rule the earth? You don't do real well in the cold. And since it's not quite wintertime, we had mister liquid nitrogen drop the temp, so I could get the drop on you."

Spider-Man turns his head as he hears a voice at the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Curt?"

"Mrs. Connors—everything is allright. We just need a minute to tidy up a bit in here!"

"Spider-Man is that you?"

Spider-Man removes some of the gene cleanser from a freezer.

"That's right Mrs. Connors it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

Martha and Billy outside with a key.

"Is my husband in there? Curt?"

"Dad!"

Spider-Man squirting the air out of a syringe.

"Great, she brought the boy with her, too. Guess this better work!"

Martha putting her key in the lock.

"I'm coming in!"

Spider-Man holding onto the door as Billy approaches the one armed scientist.

"Hey there true believers…" Spider-Man says

"Curt!" Martha says

"Dad!" Billy says

"Hi."

Spider-Man watches as Martha an Billy hug Connors and ignore the trashed laboratory.

"Sorry this place is such a mess, we were working on something that went out of control and—nobody's really listening to me, are they?" Spider-Man says

Spider-Man standing leaning over the shattered window.

"Okay… well.. this is me, leaving."

The happy family watching as Spider-Man swings away.

"There goes a real hero." Connors says

"I wish there was some way to repay him for all his help." Martha says

"What could we do mom? Somebody like Spider-Man has it all!" Billy says

Peter driving in on his motorcycle as Harry sits at his porch.

""On the way home, all I could think about was how somehow this turned out to have a happy ending… and how in this whacked out world I called my own, that meant something bad was right around the corner. So you can guess what was going through my head as I pulled up to Aunt May's house and found the Green Goblin's son—Harry Osborn sitting on the front porch."

"Harry is everything okay? Is this about your dad?"

"What? No, my dad's fine—I mean he's still in the hospital but he's doing better every day. That's part of the reason I came to see you. Your aunt said it was okay to wait out here. She seems real nice."

Peter slightly relieved the bruise still very visible on his forehead.

"Harry what's you father's condition got to do with me?"

Harry has a slight smile.

"Hey, it's mo big deal in fact it might turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Me?"

"With my dad in the hospital, one of his apartments in the city is just going empty and, well, I know you got the sweet deal out here with your aunt—but I thought you might want to move in near campus be roommates."

"Roommates? Harry I cant afford-"

"Don't sweat it friend my dad owns the place were living rent free."

"I couldn't believe it my own place? If only my Aunt May would understand—if only-"

Peter appreciative.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then say yes you lunkhead. It's all set but there's one thing I gotta find out first."

Harry his usual self.

"I don't really know where you stand with that Mary Jane girl."

"MJ well… I mean were just friend Harry—Why?'

"Cause I'm thinking of asking her out and well if you've got something going there, I wouldn't want to crowd you."

"Um… no. I mean-"

Harry is now standing with his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Harry about the apartment let me talk to my aunt-"

"Sure, pal but act fast and thanks for the tip on MJ. With the way Gwen has been giving you the eye, this is all gonna work out great, Pete. You'll see."

"Wait. What-?"

"Peter?" Aunt May says from inside.

Peter now stands alone next to the porch.

"Come on inside! Dinner is getting cold. Do you need a sweater? Peter…?"

"Klik"


	5. Spider-Man: Blue Part 4 of 6

**Spider-Man: Blue Part 4 Of 6**

Chapter 4 Autumn In New York

**Sorry it's been so long since iv posted anything I'm going to focus just on I Remember Gwen till its finished then get back to my other projects.**

The beautiful backyard of May's home in Forest Hills on an Autumn morning.

"Klik Whrrr Hello, Gwen today I want to talk about… Whrrr"

Peter Parker eating cereal as Aunt May is removing a teapot from the stove and a cuckoo clock goes off.

"Whrr Whrrr Whrrr."

Aunt May looking over her shoulder at Peter.

"Cuckoo"

"Whrr"

Peter glancing at May as drinking a glass of milk as May stirs honey in her tea.

"Cuckoo"

"Whrr"

May started moving to the table as Peter sets his glass down sporting a milk moustache.

"Cuckoo"

"Whrr Whrr"

"Whrrr"

"I… I'm sorry, Gwen when I think about my, Aunt I—It's hard to think of someone that frail who is also that strong."

"There's something I have to ask you." They said simultaneously

"You first." Aunt May said

"No my Aunt May taught me that it's always "ladies first" and you wouldn't want me toargue with my Aunt May—would you Aunt May?"

Oh Peter you are to funny,"

"When I think about you Gwen I remember someone who never looked frail at all yet."

"Peter you know that I would never do anything to hurt you but with you going off to college and spending so much time in the city—would you mind terribly if Anna Watson and I moved in together? Just for company. It wouldn't be like she'd replace you or… Please don't be angry with me, Peter. That would be the last thing I would ever want to happen."

"I never, ever thought that id be burying her before her. It's just not the way life is supposed to work."

Peter puts his hand on his Aunt's reassuringly.

"I'm not angry with you Aunt May. I'm a little worried that you two gal pals will be up all hours, playing loud music and the neighbors will be calling the police—but other than that minor detail you have my blessing."

Aunt May took a sip of her tea.

"Thank you Peter you are the dearest boy. Oh and I think it would be a good idea that you take Harry up on his offer to be his roommate."

"You—You knew? Aunt May were you listening to Harry and me on the porch?"

"Well when Harry Osborn showed up here as polite as can be, I knew something was up."

"Uh-Huh and is there anything else going on in my life that you'd like to discuss with me?"

"You have one of those moil moustaches."

"Oh."Peter said and wiped it away with a napkin "Better?"

Much."

"Anything else?"

The backyard.

"Oh it's not really any of my business…"

"Don't let that stop you, Aunt May!"

"Well if you don't want Harry dating Mary Jane Watson, you should have told him so. I don't care how cool of a bachelor pack he has."

"Pad."

"hmm…?"

"It's not a bachelor pack Aunt May it's a bachelor pad."

"Yes dear…"

"But then again my life hasn't ever worked the way it's supposed to. Bad before good remember?"

The exterior of a prison.

"And losing you Gwen was beyond bad. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Even my Uncle Ben would understand how I could say that."

"Warning correctional facility only authorized personnel beyond this point."

Adrian Toomes at the mess hall

"Ackk!"

Toomes collapsed on the ground.

"Hey! The old man! He needs help!"

"I'm sorry, but death comes for all the wrong people."

The one prisoner leans against Toomes.

"Listen to me Vulture you're having some kind of heart attack or something. If you were ever gonna tell me, now's the time."

"Doctor…"

"Tell me. Tell me!"

The guards approach.

"Step aside Blackie, we'll handle it from here. You're not going to get a second warning. Get your hands in the air and back away."

"Do… you know the old mill bridge…?"

"Sure sure."

"Left a spare set of wings… half mile out under the bridge south side."

The guards drag Blackie away from Adrian.

"Should've listened like you were told Blackie. You brought this on yourself…"

"Let go of me! I was only trying to help the guy!"

"Help him into an early grave is more like it!"

Anna Watson standing on her porch as Peter and May approach.

"Now I have to admit that, at first the idea of Aunt May rooming with Anna Watson had some obvious advantages."

"Y'know Peter a girl like Mary Jane Watson isn't going to sit at home and wait for the phone to ring."

"No Aunt May, I'm willing to bet that MJ has her own answering service."

Mary Jane stepping out of her front as gorgeous as ever standing next to her elderly aunt.

"What's that, Peteo? Talkin'bout your Mr. Jeneration again? And if not why not?"

"Uh… that is, Gwen if someone were interested in seeing more of Mary Jane Watson, Anna's niece—which at the time I wasn't so sure of—either way. Got that?"

Anna watching Mary Jane as she gives Peter a peck on the cheek.

"How's my guy?"

"Your… guy is fine. More than fine. MJ listen if you're not busy-"

Harry drives onto the street.

Honk Honk

"C'mon MJ! This bus is leaving!"

Mary Jane smiling at Peter as she steps into Harry's blue convertible.

"Petey you wanted to talk about something?"

"I'm sure it can wait. Hey Harry—about that roommate offer…?"

"You'll yake it right roomie?"

Peter standing next to the convertible as he talks with it's two occupants.

"Smart move you're always making the smart moves Pete." Harry said "Gotta give you that."

"Yeah I guess I was wondering when I could see the place-"

"What's to see you're gonna love it."

"What'dya say Harry, we have a little housewarming party this weekend?" Maru Jane said "Petey you in?"

'Um… sure done."

"Done you say when pal."

Peter watching as the air is slightly clouded with the proverbial dust.

"I had to give it to Harry. He certainly kept things moving. Maybe MJ was more his speed."

May and Anna watching Peter from the porch.

"You know Anna I never cared much for that Harry Osborn boy…" (The two were obviously disappointed because they had been trying to set Peter and MJ up since Mary Jane was just a 13 year old girl.)

Lights shining all over the loading bay of the prison at night.

"It was moving fast. The idea of leaving Aunt May. Harry now with MJ. And yet… with my own place I could see finally finding the time to get to know you better, Gwen. Harry said something wild about the way you looked at me…"

"You got everything okay?

"Yes sir."

"Say, where's the regular laundry fella?"

"Took sick. Flu."

"Lotta that going around you take care now. Night."

A man moves Drago to a truck his body concealed underneath some sheets.

"Did the old bird tell you everything you needed to know?"

"And how. Just like you planned the poison—all of it.'

"You better be right it is just as easy to get you out of here—as it is to toss you back."

A laundry truck exiting the prison.

"I missed all the clues, didn't I? How can I make up for the time we lost?"

"Get ready. You are not going to have much time."

"You just get me to the Old Mill Bridge and I'll do the rest."

Blackie trudging through the snow near the spot the figure standing on the roof of a nearby building.

"They're coming." He warns Drago

"I'm looking-!"

Drago reaches the spot and lifts the costume out of a sack.

"Got it!'

"Police! Nobody move!"

The shadowy figure crouches above him.

"Don't forget our deal, Blackie. Or I'll hunt you down much more quickly and with far less concern for your safety than they ever will."

"Don't make us shoot!"

The mysterious figure leaps over the fence and three cops firing on him.

"Yes shoot while you can.."

Spider-Man swinging by his new pad.

"My Spidey party sense is tingling. This must be the place! Either that or I should really try and sew some thermals into this costume."

"The weekend got there quicker than I could believe and it was time to check out Harry's and soon to be my apartment."

Flash pointing at the window as Gwen and Mary Jane look over from the pool table.

"Spider-Man! He just went by-!" Flash said

"Really huh. Oh look Gwen—There's the invisible girl!" MJ said

"I think your right, MJ. She's in her invisible plane with her invisible dog!"

Harry entering behind her as Gwen strikes one of her cutest poses.

"Too bad Peter's not here, Flash. I'm sure he'd like to see you widdle Spider-Man too."

"Ladies—while we await the arrival of Mister Parker—can I interest you in a drink?"

Mary Jane going through the music selection.

"Music is my elixir Harry. And don't you forget it! Gwen you wanna dance?"

Gwen and Mary Jane dancing in one of Romita's most iconic panels.

"Any idea where Peter might be?" Gwen asked MJ

"Oh you know Petey, Gwen."

"Actually…MJ… not as well as you think. But maybe I should."

"Have at it, girl my guess is Petey got a call from the bugle ad he's out taking photos of Spider-Man fighting some big bad."

"Is… Isn't that dangerous?"

"Very."

"Actually if I had known you were there talking about me, I probably would have crashed right into building"

Flash looking out the window hoping to see Spider-Man.

"Hey Flash you're looking the wrong way. The party's over here." Harry said

"Nuh-huh I'm stayin right here, in casethe webslinger comes shooting past."

"Yeah, whatever."

Flash facing Harry as Spider-Man swings by.

"Jerk."

Flash still looking out the window even though Spider-Man has passed.

"Poor Flash he was probably Spidey's biggest fan—and that didn't have a clue that the hero and "pesky Parker" were one and the same. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost."

Spider-Man turning around a corner on his web.

"I had to admit that buzzing Flash was a pretty good thrill—But I could see you and MJ having a ball, and while Flash may have been dumb enough to stand there looking out the window when the real show was right behind him—I wasn't about to make the same mistake."

A wing slices through Spider-Man's web.

Spider-Man hurtling towards the ground.

"At least—That was the plan!"

Spider-Man fires a new webline and recovers about thirty feet in the air.'

"Okay, that's it nobody cuts my webline and gets away with it! I pay for that stuff by the foot! And it doesn't exactly come whole-

Spider-Man is smacked in the chest by the wings of a certain villain throwing him off his momentum.

"—Sale oomph!"

Spider-Man is smacked two more times by his enemies wings.

"In all fairness, I was caught completely off guard. Completely utterly. Trust me two pretty girls dancing up a storm will do that to a guy. Not that I'm blaming you and MJ or anything on the contrary, I was just remembering how I got the pants beaten off me and coming up with any excuse would make me feel a whole lot better."

Flash Thompson looking over his shoulders at the girls as he approaches the window.

"Where the hell is Parker anyway? Biggest night of his life and he's probably asleep in the library."

MJ on his right side.

"Yknow Flash whatever Pete's up to, he's got to be having a more exciting time than standing around here listening to you whine about it."

"I'm just saying…"

In addition to MJ Gwen is on his left side.

"Is that why you're always putting Peter down Flash? A tad jealous, hmmm?" Gwen said

"Of Parker?! C'mon, what's he got that ol Flash hasn't got in buckets?"

"Please don't get us started on that one. It's not like we have all night?" MJ said

Harry drinking from a glass.

"I keep telling you, Flash—Pete's an okay guy. Why rlse do you think id ask him to be my roommate?"

"I don't know Harry. Why did you ask him to be you roommate?"

"Sigh let's give him till midnight, okay?"

Spider-Man is slammed into the face of a clock tower upside down.

"It wasn't until right about then that I realized that the Vulture who had suddenly come flying back into my life wasn't the same senior citizen who had tried to play squash the Spider before. This was a whole new box in a whole new wrapper."

Spider-Man holding onto the arm of the clock as Vulture II ascends to face him.

"Hey, your not the Vulture what happened to the old birdman of Alcatraz?"

"Dead and your about to join him."

"Don't you guys have a union or something to keep this from happening? Trademark infringement? Copyright clause?"

A zoom in on Drago's face.

"I'm faster, smarter, stronger than that old crow ever was!"

"Autumn in New York it was supposed to be warm, and sunny, and I wanted to be in Central Park, sharing a hot dog and feeding the ducks and holding hands…"

Spider-Man leaning on the tower as Drago approaches.

"Sigh extra strength Vulture? I still love that old stuff that came in a can!"

Vulture II delivering a two legged kick to Spider-Man's bottom.

"The name is Blackie Drago."

Bong Bong

Spider-Man falling as Vulture II soars around the clock tower upside down.

"The guy who killed Spider-Man!"

Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong

Flash laughing.

"Haw! Midnight. How do you spell loser? P. A. R. K. E. R."

Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong

Drago triumphant.

"Ha! I won! Spider-Man is dead!"

Peter lying battered on the snowy rooftop.

"And… as… stupid as it may sound Gwen, lying there…? The cold. My head blacking out… I suppose I didn't know if I was gong to live… but all I could think about was how I let the gang down. What you all would say because I hadn't shown up. What you, Gwen, would think of me… Klik"


	6. Spider-Man: Blue Part 5 of 6

**Spider-Man: Blue Part 5 Of 6**

Chapter 5 If I Had You

Klik Whrrr Um… I had to get new batteries for this thing. Iv been talking to you for so long Gwen that I guess I didn't realize well, how long I'd been talking. Maybe that's what happens in a love story. You can't tell it too fast. And I wouldn't know… Never having told one."

Harry Osborn looking at Peter the door open a crack.

"Jeez Peter you look like hell."

"Thanks Harry I love you to."

Peter entering his new bachelor pad two stories, huge windows, big screen TV and a pool table.

"Where have you been? Everybody waited as long as they could but-"

"Everybody?"

"Sure Flash, MJ GWEN. You missed a swinging time. This was supposed to be our housewarming party and—hey are you okay? You really don't look so good."

"Kaff I'm fine, Harry I got a colf I guess and Koff—Harry do you think you could show me where the bedroom is?"

"I was lying to Harry, of course. I wasn't fine the Vulture had done a pretty good number on me. and lying out on the rooftop of some building in New York City wasn't exactly the best way to stay warm or healthy. Did I mention there's not a lot of long underwear that fits inside my Spider-Man costume…?"

Harry standing in Peter's bedroom with his arms crossed as Parker examines it.

"This one's yours, Pete Gwen made your bed in case you got in late—which you did."

"Gwen did that? That was sweet of her."

"Yep Gwen's a sweetheart."

"I wasn't quite sure what Harry meant by that. Only a few day's before he asked me if it'd be okay if he took out Mary Jane and…"

"MJ said something about you might having to work late. She said you job can get kinda dangerous taking pictures of Spider-Man and stuff."

"MJ said that? She's—she's all right, that Mary Jane."

"Yep she's hot as a pistol."

"…Abd right about then, it was weird talking to him about you two. I know, I know, I hadnt done much dating either of you—more to the point, I hadnt done that much dating at all. But… I guess I didn't like what Harry… um… I don't know what I didn't like about what Harry was doing."

Peter conks out on the bed.

"Not yet anyway."

"Hey Harry…? Nice apartment."

Harry looking at him as he starts to close the door.

"Yeah, and uh… Welcome home, roommate."

A zoom in on the face of the mysterious figure.

"I suppose anybody else would've been thrilled to see their new digs for the first time. Harry had really come through for me. But, to tell you the truth, I wasn't sure why. And living in a place paid for by Norman Osborn—The man only I knew was really the Green Golin—didn't make me rest any easier."

The figure sniffing the air as he examines the imprint of Spider-Man's body on the snow and the subsequent footprints.

"Not that I was going to be doing much resting anyway. Somewhere in the city, Blackie Drago using the Vulture's wings, was under the impression that he killed me."

The figures coat billowing in the snow as he stands on a rooftop.

"Blackie had set out to make a name for himself as the New Vulture and as simple as it sounds—knocking off your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is a good way to leave an impression on the super villain community as any. Bad for Spidey good for Blackie."

The prison.

"Or so I thought."

Adrian lying on a hospital bed the figure standing in the shadows.

"Look at you a creature such as yourself should be free to fly, not be pinned to some hospital bed, Vulture."

"Who's there…? Come into the light…"

"Blackie Drago has not fulfilled his promise. Spider-Man lives, although Drago boast otherwise."

"… Who are you…? My doc says I'm going to die."

The figure leans slightly into the light.

"And what if I were to tell you that you will live? Would you succeed where Drago failed? Would you kill Spider-Man?"

"Yes… Anything…"

The figure loads a dart into a blowgun.

"You were poisoned by Drago to obtain your wings. When there is a poison there is an antidote and I will be your savior."

He fires the dart.

"Remember that always."

Peter on his bed in the morning a bit wiped out.

"I think I slept for two days the fever was still raging and maybe all of what happened next didn't—but it's how I choose to remember it."

A figure approaches Peter holding a tray.

"Who—chicken soup? Aunt May is that you?"

"Aunt May?"

Peter see's Mary Jane holding the tray in a model pose.

"Looks like I got here just in time. The fever's gone to your brain if you didn't recognize your very own Mary Jane Watson."

"MJ…?"

Mary Jane on the bed smiling as she tries to spoonfeed him.

"That's it. Need my guy all big and strong."

"Yum."

"Yum we like much better tan blech. Anna Watson's homemade soup is killer."

She gives him a slightly subdued look that you know means that she's thinking about something.

"Hope you're not too disappointed that I didn't make it myself. What I lack in kitchen skills more than make up for in nursing skills."

"Mj..uh.. can I ask you something you don't have to answer or-"

She moves the spoon again.

"Fire away but I never kiss and tell."

"I mean, you're dating Harry now aren't you?"

"Sure Harry's a nice guy and all, but-"

Knock Knock

MJ doesn't so much as turn as Peter stares in shock at the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Wow."

"Now Peteo remember you're sick that fever probably makes you say things you probably don't mean."

Gwen standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a copy of The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn in her right hand.

"No I meant Wow."

"Id you're not doing anything, Peter, I thought I'd read to you. How's a little Huck Finn sound."

"Peter a bit calmer.

"Huck Finn? My Uncle Ben used to read that to me whenever I was sick."

Gwen eyeing him.

"What a coincidence you have an Aunt May who told me your Uncle Ben used to read Huck Finn whenever you were sick."

MJ looking at Gwen annoyed as Gwen stands next to the bed.

"Just happen to be in the neighborhood?" MJ said

"Actually Harry has two theater tickets for that new Broadway show-" Gwen said

"—I hear it's awful."

"Well you'd know how's your acting career going MJ?"

"Um…girls…"

"Like I said maybe it was the fever and I was hallucinating but I think the two of you were… well, lets just say this never happened when I was Peter Parker, bookworm."

Peter spots Blacie flying outside through the window the man has a bag of money from the First National Bank in his hand.

"What happened after that, however, happened all the time. It still does one way or another. My entire life can be summed up in three little words. Bad before good…"

"Koff I… I should be getting some kaff rest."

The two women give him a disappointed look.

Peter's head is turned as they are out of the room.

"Sure, Peter." Gwen said

"Later, Peteo." MJ said

Peter in bed.

"Rassa. Frassa. Vulture."

Flash and Harry playing pool.

"Let me get this straight he's got both of them up there?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it what's Parker's secret?"

"Flash I keep telling you Peter's an okay-"

Slam

Harry watching as Gwen and MJ walk down the stairs.

"Harry, let's go we don't want to miss the curtains going up."

"Gwen, the show doesn't start for two hours."

"Now Harry."

Harry watches as Flash grins as the annoyed Mary Jane walks by.

"Hey Dollface, if you're all through playing Florence Nightingale, how's about you and me-"

"Earth to Flash—Drop Dead."

"Flash and Harry looking at each other clueless.

Peter in costume his mask n his hand as he watches the Vulture's fight.

"By then somehow, the original Vulture decided to join the party. And I just stood there, Gwen watching them like it was on TV just like everybody other New Yorker looking up at the sky. Seriously what did I care if those two wanted to kill each other? It would probably do the world a lot of good if one or both of them went down. I mean I was sick I should have been in bed with a pretty girl reading Huck Finn."

"Huck Finn…"

"Peter putting his mask on.

"Huck Finn reminded me of Uncle Ben and how one night I stood by doing what I wanted to do and let a petty thief walk right past me. If I had only stopped that man mu Uncle Ben would still be alive…"

An up close view of Spider-Man swinging in the snow.

"…If only…'

Spider-Man shows up in the midst of the battle. Webs Drago's face and Toomes's ankle and yanks midair.

"There are some days I hate that with great power comes great responsibility."

"Spider-Man!" Vulture says

"Gahh!" Vulture II yells

"Let me guess. You were both over at the pet store and they had only one bag of bird seed left and on thing led to another, so now Spidey winds up with a clean up on aisle four."

Spider-Man watches as the original Vulture hits the blinded imitator collide with one another.

"This has nothing to do with you arachnid!" The original says

"Sure, you say that now but as soon as you get a cut or bruise, you'll come running to me for a band-aid or a hug-"

Drago falls to the ground dropping the bag of money his body crashing into some masonry and knocking it over.

"Oh boy."

Spider-Man tethers himself upside down and fires his web at the piece. The web doesn't hold.

"I don't get it…" says a voice from below

Flash walking down the street.

"If people knew how hard this job was I wonder if anyone would ever do it…"

"What happened…? I mean in high school I had it all the chicks everything. Now Parker's scoring and ol Flash is sitting on the bench. It doesn't make-"

The money bag flies to the ground in front of him.

"—sense!"

Flash crouched looking through the bag.

"Huh must be my lucky day after-"

Flash looks up at the piece of debris not five feet from his face.

"-All."

Spider-Man grabbing Flash and swinging out of the way into the snow filled skyline in a pose very reminiscent of Amazing Fantasy #15.

"Sometimes I do realize that god has a sense of humor and I actually get the joke."

Spider-Man and Flash standing on a rooftop the latter looking at the street below.

"Gwen after all these years, I sort of wish I had told Flash that I was Peter Parker back then. He was probably Spidey's biggest fan and I never acknowledged it in any way. Maybe it was payback for all the years he played bully to the hapless victim."

"Y-you saved my life."

"Yeah it's what I do for a living despite what the Daily Bugle says."

Flash faces the hero now.

"Ah, I Wouldn't wipe myself with that rag. All they print are lies about you. Everybody knows that."

"Well…"

"No kidding you're a hero. Look what you've done with your life!"

A zoom in on the moneybag.

"Listen, uh, son would you do me a favor?"

"For you?! Anything?"

"I need you to return this money to the bank. All of it."

"Sure. Of course."

Flash watching as Spidey swings away.

"So Flash… what've you done with you life?"

"But somehow when I left that roof razzing Flash wasn't as much fun anymore…"

Spider-Man approaching the fighting Vultures.

"I think I realized something else that day watching those two Vultures."

"You can't beat me I'm younger than you—faster—uff!"

"The arrogance of youth experience is what matters. I created these wings for me you may have usurped them, but-"

Spider-Man lands on top of Toomes.

"They were fighting each other over essentially the same thing and only one of them could have it."

"I know I know normally I wouldn't drop in without calling but I was in the neighborhood and-"

"Get off me damn you!"

"Oh don't make such a fuss Vulchy I'll only be a minute."

Spider-Man yanks some of Adrian's tech out of the back of his suit.

"Now let's see insert wire a into plug c—you'd think these things would come with instructions!"

"You idiot, you'll kill us-"

The two start plummeting.

"—Both!"

The two figures diving in the direction of Drago and a billboard.

"Hey this isn't as difficult as it looks a child of four could operate these wings. No wonder both you and Drago could handle it."

Spider-Man slams the elderly villain into Drago and all three crash through the sign.

"And while I couldn't exactly see you and MJ putting on a pair of wings and duking it out over Broadway – as amusing as that might be-"

"Ramming Speed!"

Spider-Man crouching on the rooftop near the defeated villains.

"And that gentlemen is how you kill two birds with one stone!"

"—I had to find a way that would allow us all to remain friends…"

Peter walking down the stairs of his apartment wearing a robe and holding a mug as Flash pours a glass Harry standing while Gwen and MJ sit on the couch.

"Hey Flash what's all the hubbub, bub?"

"C'mon down here Parker iv got some news that might impress even you."

Peter almost all the way down the stairs as Gwen leans forward for her glass and Harry sips from his own.

"I had an amazing experience today."

"What's this all about?"

"Spider-Man saved my life."

"An Amazing Fantasy is more like it." Stacy retorted

"One sec Gwen I want to hear this."

A wide shot of Flash.

"Thanks Par—Pete. Maybe Harry's been right about you all along. ("But I doubt it." he adds under his breath) Anyway here I was with Spider-Man. I bet he's not much older than anybody in this room and he's out there every day, putting his life on the line, helping people just like me. And I look at my own life and realized I had to put away my football and do my part."

A wide shot of Peter.

"I joined the army."

A small piece of Peter's costume in the snow night.

"I had to make a decision, Gwen."

A hand grabs it.

"One that would eventually answer if I spent the rest of my life with you…"

The figure gives it a sniff…

"Or with MJ."

And starts running.

"What I didn't know then was…"

The figure stops sitting on a rooftop staring through a very large window not forty feet from Peter and his friends.

"The decision was never mine to make… Klik."


	7. Spider-Man: Blue Part 6 of 6

**Spider-Man: Blue Part 6 Of 6**

Chapter 6 All Of Me

_There are four chapters after this and an epilogue please let me know what you think of the story and whether the different Separation Anxiety's should have a crossover._

The mystery figure whose identity I'm certain you've all figured out be now stands next to a projector which is displaying an image of Spider-Man fighting the Scorpion in water.

"Whrrr Whrrr Whrrr Hggnnn… Huh?... Oh, God…Um…Gwen, I'm sorry, I fell asleep with the tape recorder on… and, uh… I had a dream about you…"

"The Scorpion."

The figure watches an image of Spider-Man dancing around the arms of Doc Ock.

"We were riding in a car. I don't know whose car. I was driving. It was a convertible—maybe like the one Harry used to own, I don't know. The wind was in your hair and… You were alive Gwen. It just seemed so real, I could touch you… hear your laughter…"

"The Octopus."

Spider-Man kicking Rhino in the neck.

"And the strangest part…"

"The Rhinoceras."

Spider-Man punching the side of the Lizard's head.

"The hardest part…."

Spider-Man holding a web-line attached to the Vulture's ankle.

"The Vulture."

"Was that it was today. Not in the past. You were still alive today."

The figure kicks the projector.

"I have studied all the beast in this concrete jungle as they stalk my prey. Learned from their mistakes."

A close up of his what a surprise shadowy body.

"Now the hunt begins!"

"Life can be… So unfair, Gwen."

Peter holding a valentine card with a blue smiley face on it.

"Sigh I… should keep going… It was Valentine's Day. I remember because I got your card unsigned, except for those smiley faces."

"Any idea who sent it Pete?"

Harry sitting in Peter's room as Peter stands next to the dresser looking at it.

"It's probably from my Aunt May, Harry."

"Could be worse… could be from Flash. Hey roomie, toss me some of your aftershave."

The bottle flips through the air between there hands.

"You all out of Osborn's lady killer no. 5?"

"Nah just to lazy to go into my room and get it."

Harry looks slightly nervous as he applies it.

"Besides, with the way you've got both MJ and Gwen eating out pf your hand—I figure us mere mortals oughta have a level playing field."

"What're you talking about Harry? MJ and Gwen aren't-"

Ding Dong

"Saved by the bell Pete. Get that will'ya? I'll be down in a sec."

Peter opening the door to his apartment.'

"It was our sendoff party for Flash, remember? He'd enlisted, somehow equating that with being a hero. Looking back on it Gwen, I couldn't tell which of us was the bigger idiot. Soldier Boy or Spider-Man…"

Gwen is standing in the doorway in a white fur coat over a black strapless dress, stockings and heels.

"Gwen! You're… um…uh… The first one here."

"Do I win a prize?"

Peter removes her coat.

"Let me help you with… wow."

"What'd you say, Peter?"

Peter is staring at her and starting to close the door as someone grabs hold of it.

"There's dribks over by the-"

"When opportunity knocks-"

The door open fully to reveal Mary Jane Watson in a purple dress and white heeled boots a lot of jewelry on her coat in hand.

"—You open, that door, Tiger."

"MJ you look-"

"—Fabulous, I know it's a gift."

She kisses him on the cheek.

Mary Jane heads farther into the room excited as Flash enters. Peter appears amused as he holds MJ's coat.

"To tell you the truth basic is pretty, well basic."

"Flash." Peter said

"Let's get this party started!" MJ said

"Bottom line whether it's football or the army, ol Flash was born to wear a uniform."

Ten more people flood into the room and dump their coats on Peter.

Peter enters Harry's room to drop them off as his friend talks on the phone.

"No sir. That'll be fine. Great see you then."

Harry puts the phone down.

"Harry…? Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh that was just my Dad.'

"Just the mention of Harry's father—the man formerly, secretly known as the Green Goblin—made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

Harry scratching his neck.

"He's feeling much better and thought he'd drop by. He seemed particularly pleased that you were here."

The coats down and Peter worried as Harry talks.

"I didn't realize you and my dad knew each other well enough—That he'd ask about you."

"Harry…"

"Hey. No big."

"Toast! Toast!"

"I wanted to be happy for Harry, Gwen. His father was finally out of the hospital and yet…"

A wide shot of Peter.

"C'mon Pete. Don't wanna be late for our own shindig."

"… This was going to be the first time id laid eyes on Norman Osborn since he claimed he couldn't remember anything about being the Goblin. Norman knew my secret identity and… welll… does anyone really have amnesia except on soap operas."

Flash standing on a little platform in the decoration filled room. Peter and Gwen sitting together and Mary Jane standing.

"I… I'm really gonna miss all you guys and gals. I guess sometimes you have to lose something to really appreciate you ever had it in the first place."

"I couldn't believe it a profound thought from Flash Thompson. He must've read it in a comic book."

Gwen looking at Peter.

Mary Jane spying on the two as Gwen takes a sip from her glass.

All of the party guest with their glasses raised.

"To Flash."

Peter bothered as his spider-sense goes of.

"I wanted to just go in a corner and talk to you, but guess whose spider-sense started raging?"

Kraven bust through the window with a net in his hand.

"Believe me Gwen, at that moment I was just as confused as everyone there. I mean of all the people to crash Flash's going away party…"

"In their den, he hunts the Lion!"

"Kraven the Hunter?!"

"Kraven is on all fours and sniffs as people start to run.

"Sorry pal-" Flash says

"He is here."

Flash grabs Kraven in a headlock.

"—But nobody gets into this party without an invite!"

"Poor Flash…"

Kraven frees himself and punches Flash into Peter.

"Proving once and for all that putting on a uniform may make you braver but not necessarily any smarter."

"Ooompg!"

Kraven spots the panicked Harry with his peripherals.

"You!"

"Me…?"

Kraven grabs Harry and prepares to jump out the window.

"And then… he took Harry. In a world that doesn't make any sense, this really didn't make any sense."

Gwen and MJ below as Peter runs up the stairs.

"Gwen! Call 911!"

"Wait—Where are you going?!"

Peter with a rather worn out look as he delivers his usual shtick.

"Uh. Camera. Bugle. Photo. Spider-Man."

A wide shot of Gwen an Mary Jane the former disappointed the latter interested.

"Bye!"

"I wish I could ask you now… Did either of you ever buy my pathetic attempts at excuses?"

Kraven climbing the frame of a building under construction holding Harry with his right hand.

"I've studied you and like all great beast when caught unaware you can do nothing but cower."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kraven holding Harry over the edge.

"I almost wish you would fight me—to make the kill worthwhile."

"I don't want to fight you! Please-"

Kraven lifts Harry about to toss him.

"-You've got the wrong guy!"

"It is pointless to deny it—I have your scent!"

A web smacks Kraven in the face.

"Hate to break it to you Jungle Boy-"

Spider-Man knocka him over with a good swing kick.

"But you're dancing with the wrong fella! There's only one true Spider-Man—And we accept no substitutes!"

"By that time I figured out this all had something to do with me lending Harry my aftershave. Needless to say, I never wore any cologne after that."

Spider-Man approaching Harry.

"Easy there I'll get you home as soon as-"

"L-Look out-!"

"Harry was so shaken by it all, he never brought it up and Kraven, I guess he wouldn't let his ego admit that he'd made a mistake, so he never tried that stunt again."

Spider-Man is punched in the neck.

"Gungh!"

Spider-Man starts to turn around as Kraven tears the last of the webbing off his face and hits him in the shoulder.

"You could not have known I was hunting you."

Kraven delivers another blow.

"And yet… You had a decoy!"

Harry hits Kraven in the head with a cinder block.

"Jerk!"

Kraven looking over his shoulder.

"That was a very foolish thing to do."

Norman arrives on the scene.

"Harry!"

Kraven is holding Harry by his shirt as Norman approCHES.

"Leave him alone, you animal!"

"Wait… I know you! You're-"

"Yeah Gwen, that's when Norman Osborn decided to show up. Unbelievable."

Spider-Man punches the side of Kraven's head.

"Hey, Hyena Breath—I want to know why."

Spider-Man follows up with a double fisted uppercut.

"Why'd you go through all this trouble just to kill little ol me?!"

"Okay maybe hitting him with everything I had wasn't the most romantic thing I could think of for Valentine's Day. But, dammit Gwen, I didn't want to e there slugging it with some Tarzan wannabe. I should've been with you. How many dates—How many kisses did I miss because I was doing this instead of being by your side?"

Kraven slightly bloody on the ground.

"It… was a contract… Green Goblin… paid me to kill you…"

"The Goblin? Kraven, The Green Goblin is dead!"

"…Did… Didn't matter… honor the contract…"

Norman and Harry watch the villain as he slumps over unconscious.

"Even back then, how many lives did the Green Goblin destroy…?"

Norman sweating profusely as he shakes Spider-Man's hand.

"Spider-Man. Spider-Man! I just wanted to thank you. You saved my son, and if you ever need anything-"

"It's all right. I don't want anything from you. I'm just glad it's over."

Harry looking at Norman as he continues to sweat.

"You… You saved my son… And… you saved…"

"Dad…? Dad, are you okay?"

"It's… nothing… nothing."

No it's all the excitement so soon after… Let's get you home. We'll just say good-bye to-"

Norman and Harry looking out at the snowy New York skyline.

"—Spider-Man…?"

"So that was it. I found out later that everything I'd been through—The Rhino, The Lizard, The Vultures—All those animals—were all part of some test Kraven had arranged. I look back on my life as Spider-Man, and god help me there are days when all I can think about is how much time it has taken away from my family… and from everyone I've loved."

Peter in his room shirtless placing his mask in the dresser the door starting to open.

"Peter…? Everyone's going home and I thought I heard-"

"—Yeah it's me Gwen. I… just give me a second."

"It's like I've been riding an elevator that stops on all the wrong floors. But somehow, that night, the doors opened and…"

Gwen looks at him through the crack.''

"Oh."

Gwen walks in and Peter looks at her.

"I… didn't know you were getting dressed-"

"—Undressed actually—Sorry Gwen I thought everyone'd left, too, and I was just getting ready for bed and—Some night, huh?"

"I was just thinking about that. How everybody ran—except you. You went out there with your camera and jumped at the chance. Like a fireman rushing into a burning building where everybody else is running out. And I got to wondering… Maybe that's someone I should get to know better."

"Uh…?"

Peter's hand is reaching for his mask.

"What's that?"

"What's… What?"

Peter closed the drawer as Gwen takes a seat on the other side of the dresser holding his valentine card.

"Bet you get a lot of these."

"You don't want to take that bet."

"Did you read it?"

"Um… Yes."

"And…?"

"And…"

A close up of Gwen.

"Peter will you be my Valentine?"

Peter and Gwen hold on to one another as they exchange there first kiss.

"That's when you had me, Gwen Stacy. All of me."

The outside of Peter's home at night.

Whrrr Whrrr Whrrr

"…Gwen…"

Peter sitting on the floor of the attic with the recorder up to his mouth.

"For years iv tried to make some sense of your death. Something—Anything—that I could call "Good" that came after all that…Bad… and all the time I've been sitting up here talking to you, I remembered something I don't think I told anyone. The night of your funeral. MJ came to see me at the apartment I was… putting it mildly… rude to her."

A tear streams down Peter's cheek.

"I just wasn't up for that life is a party and MJ is the cake thing. But something happened that night. I think now your death was MJ's wake ip call—that we weren't going to live forever and the party was going to end. Gwen I don't think Mary Jane Watson could've had a serious relationship with me until she realized how much we all lost with you gone. She would later become my wife. I had to learn to love again and she taught me how-"

"Peter…?"

Mary Jane steps into the room.

"Hi."

Peter stares up at her the recorder in his hand the tapes and photographs in his lap.

"MJ..? How… How long have you been listening…?"

There fingers touch.

"Long enough."

"I'm… I'm sorry, MJ I didn't mean for you to hear…"

"It's all right. I just came up to make sure you were okay."

Peter in the dark.

"Yeah I'm okay…"

MJ's weary face.

"Will you do me a favor Peter? Say hello for me and—tell her I miss her too…"

The exterior of the house.

Whrrr Whrrr Whrrr

Peter facing a shelf.

"That was… MJ, Gwen she says hi and I… And… Um… I should get going."

The room almost completely dark.

"I guess when I try and sum up how I get—how I feel sometimes around this time of year… I feel Blue. Not like iv been dipped in with the tidy bowl man, but like in music, in Jazz… In feeling Blue."

Peter looking introspective.

"And I long for a time when o knew a girl with an incredible smile and so much good in her heart made me think… Life Can be great.

Peter presses the stop button on the tape four pictures of the couple from a photo booth on top (trying to be serious, laughing, eyeing each other and about to kiss) and the five previous tapes on the side.

"Klik"


End file.
